


You Meet Dean For The First Time

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Series Rewrite- Background Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You meet Dean Winchester for the first time.





	You Meet Dean For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I am starting a new series for my series rewrite. They are backstories to help you get to know the reader and the Winchesters before the first episodes. In this story, the reader and Dean are both 5 years old.

“Okay, Y/N, hold my hand please.” Your mother said. You smiled and reached up to hold your mom’s hand. She was finally taking you to the park after a long day. You’ve been at the babysitter’s all day, just waiting for your mom to come pick you up.

She walked you across the street and to the park which was crawling with kids. You got excited the closer you got to it. You smiled and laughed as you saw all the children playing and having fun.

“Okay, Y/N, baby, you remember about talking to strangers, right?” Your mom said, kneeling down to look at you in the eyes.

“I know mommy. Can I go play?” You asked with a huge smile.

“Of course, I will be right over here if you need me.” She said, taking your jacket from you. You squealed and ran to the sand, loving the warm feeling of it. You climbed the rock climb, went to the slides, did some hanging on the monkey bars, and just enjoyed being outside with the other kids.

You looked over at your mom to see her reading her book but she would look up from time to time to see if she could see you. You waved at her when you caught her eyes and she smiled widely, waving back. You giggled and went to the swings, getting on one.

“Mommy!! Mommy!!” She looked up, scared that you were hurt but you waved her over to the swings. She smiled and got up, walking over to you.

“Do you want me to push you?” She asked with a smile.

“Yes, please!” You said, wiggling your feet. You giggled as she got behind you and she started to push you. You loved the feel of the wind in your hair as she pushed you. There were two types of swings: the one for the big kids and the ones for the little kids.

You looked to your right to see a large man with a baby boy, putting him into one of the swings meant for little kids.

“No matter the age, kids love the swings.” You saw the old man talking to your mom. You looked at your mom to see her smiling at the man as if she knew him but you didn’t think much of it.

“Exactly. I’m Y/M/N Y/L/N.” She held out her hand and he shook it with a smile.

“John Winchester.”

“Nice to meet you, John.” She said. You drowned out the talk of the grownups and looked around the park to see a little boy all alone. You frowned and looked at your mom.

“Mommy, I want to get down.” She looked over at you and slowed down the swing and you jumped off, walking over to the little boy. He didn’t seem to be having a lot of fun and you were going to change that.

“Hi. My name is Y/N.” You said and sat next to him in the sand. He looked at you but didn’t say a word. He was really sad.

“Do you want to be friends? We can play together. I have some juice boxes I’ll share with you.” You said, trying to get him to talk to you. He still didn’t talk to you and you were starting to get fed up with this kid. All you wanted to do was be his friend.

“Hey,” You said, touching his arm and shaking it. “I’m trying to talk to you.”

“I want to be alone.” He said quietly.

“I want to play with you. I’m really nice and I have toys if you want to come over to my house. Don’t worry, I have some boy toys that you can play with. You like Legos?” You asked.

“Yeah, I do.” He said, smiling softly.

“Great, ask your parents if you can come over.” You said with a smile.

“I’m Dean, by the way.” He said, getting up.

“Hi, Dean. We’re going to be great friends, I just know it.” You said with a smile, linking your arm with his. Whatever he was sad about, seemed to float away for the moment. He just wanted to enjoy the moment with his new friend. He hoped he would have you as a friend for a long time.


End file.
